borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:(pc) need help
ok, i need some help taking down clawmatrix, i will share loot and all that stuff, i can't take him alone, i have tried, first time i died once the elevator was up, second time i lasted 5 seconds. i really need help Yep, that's about par. They weren't joking when they named this mission "You. Will. Die.". Yes, you will and often. But you will be able to take him solo with enough practice. I would recommend you use Siren. It's the easiest to use solo. But you'll be phasewalking your a$$ off. Get a good Anarchy and elemental SMGs and a Mercenary cmod. If you're just wanting to farm him, learn the "glitch" from YouTube. -- MeMadeIt 00:09, July 14, 2010 (UTC) i did the glitch, that is how i lasted 5 seconds, and i used roland Flashburn283 00:23, July 14, 2010 (UTC) : : Me too. Throw down your turret immediately and run for the glitch. Crawmaggots are the ones that will get you first. Keep a good Shock weapon like an Orion ready. Once you get into the glitch you should be okay. -- MeMadeIt 00:20, July 14, 2010 (UTC) : : : would and eridain thunderstorm be effective? Flashburn283 00:23, July 14, 2010 (UTC) : : For maggots? Yes. This is how I take on that overgrown, runaway, Red Lobster dish. First, you need the three elements; corrosive for bulky worms, fire for green worms, and shock for maggots. Your fourth weapon is a good damaging sniper rifle or a revolver with a x7 to pop the spots. Okay, for Soldier, once at the top, deploy your turret for decoy. Shock turret is best because it attracts Craw's attention like a bug to a lamp. After that, run like a bat out of hell to the spot, and take out the spots. Now for the back, I haven't tried this method yet but it works with my Siren, but since she has Phasewalk, anyone else will have to do some fancy footwork and keeping an eye on your radar. Jump out the spot and head towards the first pillar to your left. Let him loop around and you head to the wider one far ahead. This is where you bait-and-wait while running in circles around the pillar while popping his back, shooting between the rock formation as he passes by. Also be on the look out when he dives under. This is a good opportunity for you to get in some good shots for about three seconds which leaves him open. Be sure not to be too close because he will bite you even if you're behind something. Pop worms according to element, and hopefully victory will be yours. As for Siren, phase back and forth between pillars with his back facing towards the one you're going to. Make sure area you're going to is clear and wait for cooldown and pop some quick ones in. Let him crawl away from that spot and lure him somewhat close enough to where he's not that close to you and phasewalk to the other pillar. Yoshi-TheOreo July 14, 2010 : : : tried, and died, i have everything but the power, i need a team. and seriously, i will let my team have the pearls, there is no way to take this guy alone